It Isn't Puppy Love
by xSoulMasterx
Summary: This is my first story I've ever writen on here. I have an OC and Kankuro match. I'm not good at summarys. Sorry. This is a love story though. I DON'T OWN KANKURO. I'M JUST BORROWING HIM FOR THIS FUN LOVE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Akira

Clan: Matsuki (They have a secret bloodline trait that she doesn't know about yet.)

Appearance: She has long brown hair with blond bangs and dark brown streaks hidden throughout it; her eyes are green and darken when she is slightly angry or upset. She is tan and kind of short. She is curvy, but not fat with a size 38C. She has a tattoo of the Leaf symbol on her lower back and on her front hip bones she has 2 star outlines and on her left shoulder blade she has the Sand symbol. She has 3 lower lobe piercings and 4 upper; an industrial bar and 2 really small hoops.

Family: Mother's name is Makio Matsuki; Father's name is Kyo Matsuki. Her dog's name is Hikaro.

Village: Grew up in Suna, but moved to the Leaf Village after her father died and has now returned to Suna to help Gaara.

Friends: Naruto and Kiba are her best friends in the Leaf Village; Sakura likes her as a close friend. Ino and Shino don't like her very much.

Personality: She is nice to the people who like her, but those who treat her friends bad or the people around her bad she cannot stand them. She loves music and water and is a great ninja all around, meaning she excels in all types of jutsu, and can heal very well.

Past:

When Makio was pregnant, she and Kyo had been fighting over the baby. He wanted a baby boy so that he could train him to become a great ninja and she had wanted a baby girl so she could teach her to become a medic-nin. When Akira was born, and Kyo saw that Akira was a girl, he put a curse on her to make it so that when she became angry she blacked out and turned into a demonic dog. Her teeth became long and sharp, her hair grew all over her body and it turned dark black, her eyes became blood red and her pupils turned into small black slits. What Kyo didn't know was that because of his curse, her chakra levels heightened in order to let her maintain her dog form.

When Akira turned 5 years old, her father became a drunk and when he came home, he would yell and scream at Makio; he sometimes even hit her. On Akira's 12th birthday, he had been drunk and hit Makio till she passed out and so he turned on Akira. He started hitting her and she became very scared and angry so her dog form took over. Kyo saw the hair on her head turn black and her eyes turned red and her body shifted into her dog form for the first time in her life. Kyo's eyes widened and he started running. Akira clawed at him and forced him onto the floor.

Makio woke up and saw Kyo in the middle of the living room floor, blood dripping from the multiple gashes and lacerations on his body onto the floor. She followed a trail of blood into the kitchen and saw Akira in a corner, covered in blood. She asked Akira what happened, but all Akira could do was look up at her mother and cry. Makio went to the front of the house and burned it down so no one could find out what really happened; Makio then went to the Kazekage and said to him that a ninja killed her husband and she wanted to move to the Village of the leaf. So Makio got the transfer and went to the Hokage to see where they should live. The Hokage gave them an apartment next to Naruto.

After living in their apartment with their new dog, Hikaro, for about 6 months, Makio got killed on a mission leaving Akira alone in the village of the leaf. She and Naruto started to hang out and they soon became best friends. She had finished her training in the academy there, but she was far more advanced then the rest of the class. She got assigned to team 7 with Naruto, and soon she found out that Sasuke liked her but was too stuck up on killing his brother to ask her out. Akira doesn't like him, and so they fight everyday about everything. Sakura likes her because she doesn't have any interest in Sasuke, and doesn't mind Sakura talking to her about Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira POV

You had been called to Tsunade's office by your favorite Jounin, Kakashi. He had said that Tsunade had a special mission for you and that she wanted you there right away. Knocking on the door you heard her say to come in.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. Kakashi said you had a mission for me?"

"Yes, hello Akira; there has been some ninja gone missing in Suna, and the Kazekage there has asked some of the villages if they could send in some extra ninja to help find out what is happening to the missing ninja and to help protect the village. I want to send you there to help out and I expect you to report back anything and everything you hear over there back to both me and the Kazekage. You may pack your things and leave now Akira."

"Yes Tsunade-sama. Thank you."

You started walking home when Hikaro ran up to you and started walking with you.

"Hey boy, were going to Suna for a while. New mission there; do you mind going and telling Akamaru so he can tell Kiba-kun? Tsunade-sama wants me to leave now-ish. I'll go and tell Naruto. Thanks boy."

Hikaro started running off to go tell Akamaru for you. Then, you started walking toward the Ramen Shop in the middle of the village to go tell Naruto you have a new mission and then off to go pack your things.

"AKIRA!"

"OOF!"

Naruto had tackled you to the ground and you had fallen down.

"You baka! You could have hurt me!" you said in a fake sad voice and did your much practiced, and much used, puppy dog face and he started apologizing profusely. You started to giggle and then he helped you up.

"I have a mission in Suna for a while, there are disappearing ninja there and Tsunade wants me to go there and try to help figure out what is happening and I gotta leave soon. I'll see you when I get back and I promise I'll send letters to you whenever I have time."

Naruto had fake tears streaming down his face.

"Can't I go with you Akira-kun? Please?"

"Naruto, you know Tsunade-sama won't let you. I gotta go pack. Cya Naruto, I'll tell you everything that happens there."

You gave him a giant bear hug and then you heard Hikaro bark as a warning when all of the sudden, Kiba tackled you both to the ground and was screaming something along the lines of "bring me with you!"

"KIBA! GET OFF ME BEFORE I SMACK YOU!"

Kiba had a history of overreacting whenever you went on long missions far away and he always wanted to go with you. You had a special relationship with each boy. Naruto had been there for you since your mother died and he had been your best friend since then and Kiba had saw you in the park one day playing with your dog and you two had a connection since then. You both had dogs and you both loved to run. You and Naruto had a sneaky suspicion that Kiba had a crush on you, but you would never say anything.

"I gotta go guys. Don't forget to tell Kakashi that I won't be there for training and everyone else that I'm gone for a bit. Cya later!"

You and Hikaro walked back to your place and started packing. You packed all of your training gear and weapons, your tank tops, t-shirts, shorts, short shorts (who knows, there could be a cute boy there) for training, then your pajamas and all of your cute clothes you would wear when you weren't on duty to wear around the town there.

Walking to Suna was always a drag, so you just poofed yourself and Hikaro to the gates of the Sand Village and told the guards what you were there for and they told you to go to the Kazekage's building and that he was waiting for you.

When you arrived there, you saw Temari and ran up to her and hugged her.

"OHMYGOD! Finally, a girl I can talk to who actually understands me and doesn't talk about 'how hot Sasuke is!' ughh! Can you say GROSS!"

You both started laughing and talking with each other and then Gaara called you in.

"Gotta go, cya later Temari."

You smiled at her and walked into Gaara's office. What you two talked about mostly was the fact that you didn't have a place to stay, and since Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all got along, he offered you to stay with him. He explained all of what Tsunade-sama said to you and that when he had enough information to come up with a plan that he would tell you what you had to do, and until then he wanted you to walk around Suna and listen to everything around you to see if you hear anything strange that's worth reporting to him, but besides that he wanted you to help train the kids of the teams that didn't have a Jounin anymore because they were missing and to help out at the academy besides then.

You started walking to the place where you were staying when Temari walked up to you and started talking.

"Now that you're here and you're free, we can go shopping and get you some Suna clothes so you don't stick out too much. You meet me near the stores, I'll go get Kankuro to stop playing with his dolls to come and shop with us so he can hold our bags for us."

No one but Naruto and Temari knew that you had a small crush on Kankuro but you knew that he was 2 years older then you and you didn't even think you had a chance with him so you blushed when she said his name and watched as she ran off home to go fetch Kankuro and you started heading to the stores.

You ran into one of the guys you met at the Chunnin exams who had been hitting on you throughout it and wouldn't leave you alone. You had hoped that he didn't notice you or didn't remember you, but to your dismay, he started following you and had followed you into a side street that ended. You turned around and started yelling at him.

"What do you want? Stop following me you creep!"

He didn't get the hint that you didn't want him to come near you so you walked farther into the dark side street and then he grabbed you.


End file.
